


first love

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 非常莫名其妙的標題但......就這樣
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 26





	first love

來到首爾之前，王嘉爾有過一段刻骨銘心的初戀，那時鄉下的學生最奢侈的約會也只是在半舊不新的小咖啡廳裡喝喝咖啡牽牽小手，王嘉爾和大他一屆的戀愛對象就是在那個地方幾乎發生了關係。

林在範在他眼裡多少有點那種英雄氣質。

王嘉爾的父母因為生意失敗、讓兒子到鄉下和祖父母同住，本來就只會說首爾標準腔的王嘉爾對方言一竅不通，臉上還帶著點小少爺的嬰兒肥，時常成為同學玩鬧取笑的對象，明明是個滿臉笑容又愛撒嬌的青少年，學長一句不懂長幼尊卑就一把往他的肩膀推，王嘉爾被嚇得楞在那裏不知道躲，放學後的操場上林在範身上鑲著一圈黃昏的濃黃光芒出現，一拳打歪了那位學長的門牙，然後像什麼事也沒發生地拉王嘉爾的手，彷彿電影裡拯救了女主角的英雄一樣，令王嘉爾意亂情迷。

青少年時期強烈的賀爾蒙變化與衝動，讓兩個人之間的距離迅速拉近，很快地他們就不能滿足於互相撫摸以及熱烈的接吻，王嘉爾甚至好幾次在兩個人只是互相摟著說一些天真的『我喜歡你』的時候就感覺到對方勃起的器官，林在範吻著吻著甚至會伸手捏他的乳頭或是下體，王嘉爾總是紅著臉哼哼，一邊捧著林在範線條凜冽的臉更加努力地吞吃對方濕潤的唇舌。

他們時常在那間看起來半舊的咖啡廳裡約會，老闆是一位重聽的婆婆，總是坐在門口的櫃台那邊，店裡放著上個時代的流行音樂，王嘉爾會穿上表姐留在老家的制服裙、戴上一頂假髮，站在林在範旁邊像是個羞澀的高中女學生，他們兩個會選擇最角落那個、不容易被看到的包廂，各點一杯便宜的美式咖啡，然後磨蹭上整個下午，那種時候王嘉爾會假裝在看牆上裝飾用的一排黑膠唱片，林在範啃他的耳垂的同時手從那件有點磨舊的制服裙下面伸進去，手指滑順地塞入那條從網購上挑的薄紗內褲裡，看著王嘉爾的耳朵和眼睛周圍一圈泛紅，還要咬著牙不出聲，林在範一面壓低聲音命令他腿再打開一些，一面蹭著已經被陰莖前端濡濕的那塊內褲布料，即使是薄紗對於那個嫩紅的前端黏膜也過於刺激，癢痛的觸感令王嘉爾低聲嗚咽，耳邊的聲音帶著濕熱的喘息傳入他耳裡，「這裡是不是特別舒服、說給哥哥聽」林在範彷彿故意一樣地收緊手指，甚至用舌頭舔了一下王嘉爾的耳殼，王嘉爾的前液弄得那塊布料濕濕黏黏，如果繼續下去可能會透過制服裙薄薄的布料也說不定，林在範是左撇子，自然用來褻玩他的是左手，那人的右手則緊緊環著王嘉爾的腰，即使性器上強烈的刺激令他想扭動腰身躲避，林在範的手臂卻比想像中還要能束縛他。

回想起來，林在範至少沒逼迫他在桌下為他口交，王嘉爾想到他穿著制服裙去那間咖啡廳的時候，婆婆有時候還會請他吃冰淇淋，要是婆婆端著冰淇淋過來的時候他正在瘋狂舔舐林在範的性器……幸好林在範最多也只要求過兩人互相撫慰而已，他想問題可能出在自己身上，直到今天他仍舊會夢到當年兩人在那個昏暗的咖啡廳裡撫摸彼此、黏膩地接吻的情景，有時他在浴室裡單純地為了抒發慾望而碰觸自己，林在範細長的眉眼也會浮現。

當年林在範不告而別，說是轉學去念技術學校了，王嘉爾哭得死去活來，不明白為什麼連一點聯絡的方式也不留，難道兩人之間沒有一點愛的成分嗎？

他從此也不怎麼真正地愛人。

考上大學之後來到首爾生活，爸媽的生意也重新起步，王嘉爾過得還算順利，談了幾場戀愛，以為自己算是正常普通地成長著，然後憑藉著好頭腦與正面積極的性格進入了不錯的公司，雖然在他成為正式員工的第二個月就和HR睡了，朴珍榮技巧不錯、性格溫和，真的寂寞難耐的時候，他目前還是王嘉爾砲友名單上的前三順位。

王嘉爾分手幾次之後，覺得戀愛這件事情真的過於繁複，因此他約了一個又一個一夜溫存，每一個都要求他們在做完愛、入睡之前親他的耳朵一下。

雖然王嘉爾並沒有用心，但對方未必能做得如此抽離，有幾個砲友暈了船，一點一滴噓寒問暖要和他談戀愛，王嘉爾總甜甜溫暖地說，「是森尼還不夠成熟、等森尼再溫柔一點，就和哥哥戀愛」，哄好了一個又一個想綁住他的人，再輕輕地把他們推出視線之外。

只是他沒想到會再遇到林在範。

像那些陳腔濫調的小說一樣，那人不告而別有一些不可抗力的可憐理由，雖然心裡接受了但王嘉爾仍舊與他扭打了幾分鐘，然後捧著那張他曾經那麼思念的臉親吻，林在範的頭髮留長了，鼻子上穿了環，與還是少年時的他相去甚遠，雖然王嘉爾自己也早就不是那個有點肉肉的天真男孩，他們卻如第一次相擁一般激烈擁吻、以一種要吞吃對方入腹的方式做愛，名義上來說是他們之間的第一次，王嘉爾放棄不了接吻這件事，林在範從身後插著他，撞擊的力道令他猜想自己的屁股應該已經發紅，不顧自己臉上那些液體，林在範幾小時之前射在他臉上的、他自己的口水、從額髮間滑落的汗水，王嘉爾奮力轉頭，用嗚咽而嘶啞的聲音對著他曾經的戀人說在範哥吻我。

一夜激情之後，王嘉爾按照自己的一夜情守則流程，收拾乾淨無聲無息地溜走，唯一留下的可能就是林在範昨天射得特別深的那些東西。

畢竟王嘉爾已經不是那個曾經為他的英雄神魂顛倒的高中生了。

一周後在公司的走廊上見到穿著灰色正裝、帶著眼鏡的林在範，和朴珍榮談笑風生的樣子相當自然，即使內心驚惶、王嘉爾還是面帶微笑地與對方擦身而過，剛轉過角就立刻發訊息質問朴珍榮這個傢伙怎麼回事，答案毫不意外地是新進員工，從分部調動過來的，可以，不過是個前男友，還是前前前前前男友而已，王嘉爾不吃回頭草，而且還是拋棄過自己的回頭草，雖然想起那天晚上他恨不得多來幾次把那人榨乾。

那人到職不到兩周就直截了當地對王嘉爾說，「貨也驗過了，就復合吧」

就復合吧？他是說一砲泯恩仇嗎？？？？？

當年16歲的王嘉爾為了林在範，在被窩裡哭了多少個晚上，那一砲再爽也不至於什麼都可以一筆勾銷，王嘉爾恨恨地想。

「在範哥，我不知道你怎麼想的但是，我們雖然那樣，但是現在的森尼還沒有成熟到可以面對這段感情……」王嘉爾低著頭，刻意讓自己的聲音聽起來帶點脆弱和委屈，如果可以他想再痛毆這個人幾拳，但公司裡這種事情沒處理好後續真的太麻煩了，於是他訓練有素地搬出自己面對砲友求愛的那一套說詞。

沒想到林在範鼻子冷哼一聲就拖他進廁所，7樓這間剛裝修完，因為效能測試還沒完成所以基本上沒有人會過來，姑且不論這個人上班為什麼會隨身攜帶潤滑劑和保險套，王嘉爾被咬著左邊奶頭的時候嘴上已經淫蕩地求著對方不要弄濕襯衫，下午還要上班呢。

寬廣的洗手台上還罩著透明的薄塑膠布，林在範的東西捅進來的時候王嘉爾爽的直喘氣，差一點站不住，林在範右手捏著他肌理細緻的腰部，左手拿著手機對著王嘉爾裸露的屁股拍照，然後鬆開右手開始帶著力道打他，每一下落在臀部肌膚的時候都令王嘉爾發燙並顫抖，每一次身後的人都更挺進，硬直的陰莖插入得更深。

「頭抬起來，」

他乖巧地遵從正在操弄自己的前男友並抬頭看著眼前的鏡子，而林在範拍下鏡中王嘉爾癡迷地被操弄後面的樣子。

雖然腿軟、但因為肚子裡面那種又癢又爽的感受，王嘉爾知道自己快到了，他剛才已經毫無自尊地因為快感而哀求林在範內射，林在範自己上身只打開了幾顆襯衫的釦子，下面的西裝褲也只脫了一半，單單露出深紅色的濕潤陰莖操著王嘉爾的小洞，又深又粗暴地，前男友托起王嘉爾的上半身讓他的背貼著自己的胸口，然後低頭舔他的耳廓，下身的動作沒有一絲停頓，而王嘉爾爽得動手摩擦著自己下腹挺立的陰莖，那些混合著體液的潤滑液從他收縮著的小洞裡溢出，林在範停下舔他耳朵的動作低聲說，「如果你向HR報告，我就讓全公司的人看看你後面的小洞是怎麼吃我雞巴的，我們復合了，就這樣囉、」

王嘉爾被內射了不少，雖然在林在範那麼做之前，他光是因為那句威脅就緊張到內部收縮地更緊，林在範捏著他的臉和他接吻，下面插到不能再更深的地方之後停在那裡放慢動作，甚至輕輕地扭動著，硬挺的陰莖在內部摩擦的感覺更為明顯，王嘉爾陶醉在那種緩慢深入的侵犯中而放聲呻吟，當他再也撐不住而再度俯身於洗手台上的時候，林在範捏住他已經泛紅的兩片臀肉，幾乎不抽出地在裡面小幅度快速撞擊，直到射精在王嘉爾內部的軟肉上，過程裡王嘉爾才發現自己已經被操射了，黏膩的液體沾附在塑膠布上微微反光。

事後朴珍榮確實對於他們兩個的秘密辦公室戀情有一些疑問，但王嘉爾說，珍榮啊、其實這個是秘密來著，但是呢，在範哥是我，那個什麼，初戀情人啦。

\--

我就想要來個pwp  
我就是要！！！！


End file.
